


Fraternizing with the Enemy

by Ladibard_Wordsmith28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Harry and Draco share a soul, Healer Hermione Granger, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibard_Wordsmith28/pseuds/Ladibard_Wordsmith28
Summary: Ginny Weasley couldn't help herself but fall for both Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. It didn't happen in a flash, she took years to come to this realization. But for the two men, it was not until they were Auror partners, not until they had saved the star chaser of the Holyhead Harpies, not until Healer Granger had dropped the word, "soulmate" that they realized and accepted, maybe for the sake of the woman kidnapped and tortured by death eaters, for the sake of their love for her, they could heal her together as a team.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Harry Potter Hump Day Drabbles





	Fraternizing with the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The regular disclaimer still stays in place, I owe nothing but the AU and OC. The rest belongs to JKR. My mind lives in the Harry Potter fanfiction world though my body is still thankfully anchored in the monotonous reality of existence. My themes, plotline, and storyline may, therefore, get indirectly influenced by many of the brilliant fanfiction writers on this site. And I humbly bow to such creative genius who give me much needed literary pleasures to see through the toils of mundane life. Lastly, I would like to thank Weasley’s Witches & writers admins to tempt me into thinking out of the box. Reviews would encourage this introvert writer to peep out of her literary closet. My first Ginny/Harry/Draco

**Fraternising with the Enemy**

“So, you like Malfoy?”, Harry Potter stared at Ginny Weasley and then turned to the Slytherin, sitting on the armchair beside him. The blonde flicked his eyes at his childhood nemesis and arched his brow.

“Yes.” Ginny sat on the center table and removed one of her heels. Malfoy, felt his throat dry up at the sight of her painted nails and delicate foot. He looked up to find her watching him with a shy smile dancing over her lips.

Clearing his throat, the former Slytherin leaned forward and asked, “But you like Potter, too?”

“...Yes.” At that, the other shoe dropped with a thud on the wooden floor, and the red hair witch wrapped in a tantalizing evening dress brought both of her feet up and placed them on each of their knees.

Harry shifted on his chair, trying hard to find a way to get out of this. Deep down he still fancied Ginerva Weasley. He felt his trousers growing tight and shifted again. Her dress had hitched up high enough. And the Holyhead Harpies's Chaser was in the process of removing her wand hoister.

Draco spoke,” Are you sure it is not the drug?”

Sliding her feet further up the blonde’s thigh, the red hair witch nodded innocently,” Nope, Auror Malfoy, that vile thing is out of my system. You will know Healer Granger is quite precise.” She moaned when Harry’s warm hands gripped her ankle and held it right over his knee. 

“Ginny, we are not questioning Hermione’s efficiency. We just want to know…” he looked at Malfoy, begging him to say it, but the blonde had leaned back, enjoying himself thoroughly. Ginny's foot had traveled further and he noticed the witch was literally sitting at the edge of the table, with her dress bunched up around her hips. Thank Merlin for the candles. She glowed under them, yet so much was left to the imagination. It was late in the night, but Harry and Draco were staying at Grimmauld Place for the last couple of weeks waiting for this moment to be exact.

The Auror in him warned him again, but Ginny pleaded,” Harry, please.”

* * *

Two months ago, she had vanished after the semi-final quidditch league match, kidnapped from the Harpies' locker room. Both Malfoy and Potter were put on the case because they were the best Auror team in the Department. When they had finally located her in the dungeons of Lestrange brothers’ hidden property up the Scottish Highlands, the witch was beyond recognition. 

Healer Hermione Granger had prepared a special enclosure to study the curses still hovering over the young woman and had grown grim. 

Turning to both Malfoy and Harry, she clasped her hands in front of her and frowned,” She was assaulted several times, physically and mentally. These after-effects of the dark spells will wear off, but I don't know what drug they had pumped into her. We are keeping her in a magic-induced comatose state. And we are also trying to determine the nature of the drug. But Harry, I do have my doubts.”

Harry had walked closer to the glass panel that separated them from the sleeping victim and asked softly,” What is it, Hermione?”

“Her hormone levels are dangerously high, she is like this activated bomb with a timer ticking inside her. I don’t know what to say to the rest of the family,” she sighed.

“Granger, do you think it is something similar to the muggle drug called viagra?” Malfoy whispered, his eyes studying the patient minutely. It was quick late and St.Mungos was apparently deserted.

The muggleborn snapped her head at him, then corrected herself,” I keep forgetting that you have developed an uncanny interest in studying muggle criminology as well. Yes, though the basics have to mirror the muggle variety,…”

“But?” Harry had looked over his shoulder and frowned.

“But according to my diagnosis, Ginny, once she wakes up, will go hunting for her soulmate. You see, whatever torture those vile death eater brothers inflicted on her, they had ended up disturbing the balance between her magical resources and its anchoring vessel...that's her soul in plain words.”

Exhaling deeply, Malfoy whispered,” Many helpless Muggle Born witches died in their hands. Those brothers including Bellatrix were fixated about sensual torture. At times, their games found their way in the Malfoy dungeon. Do you think it was Ginny who killed those two brothers?”

“Yes, I was going to ask the same question, when we found them, their bodies were still warm, though they were most definitely dead,” Harry supplied.

Hermione looked back at the glass panel and murmured,” I don't know..possibly. But there is something else, I would like to tell you both.”

She had quickly erected a Muffliato spell around the three of them and started right away,” Harry, since childhood Ginny has harbored a crush on you. The whole world knows it. Even if you both never got together after the war, yet she has never stopped loving you. Those random dates and those flings are just that, flings. What I am trying to say…”

“That she will come hunting for me,” Harry surmised.

“Yes, if that is true, don't push her away. Don't pity her. I never thought I would be saying this to you, but this might be just the need. And once that is satiated...though...I really don't know much about these things. I am reading materials, I have asked for more from the spell damage section of the Ministry archives…”

Malfoy had cut in,” It's a soul mate thing, Granger, it will never be enough to satisfy the need. Their magic will want to get close to each other. They won't be able to tolerate separation.” He stopped speaking suddenly, his face paled in shock, and then twisted into his signature scowl. He had turned abruptly and punched the wall opposite the glass panel. 

“Malfoy!”

Turning back, he faced the two former Gryffindors and blinked. Banging his head against the wall a couple of times, the former Slytherin confessed,” Why did it not occur to me before!”

“What?” both the best friends hissed at him.

“During our sixth year, while I was commissioned to fix the bloody cabinet, I was so distraught, worried, and…”

“Malfoy, get to point!” Harry barked.

“I am, Potter. For nearly that whole year, I was sleeping with her, in the Room of Requirement. She knew I had the Dark Mark. It was just an arrangement.” The next thing he knew, Harry's fist had connected with his jaw.

Massaging his face, Malfoy growled,” Really Potter, how mature of you! Like you even cared for the girl back then! You, of all the people, should have known what it was like to have Tom Riddle messing with your head. I knew first hand, what it was like to stay with the Evil. Once you come in contact with that Evil Dark Lord, you just grow up. You, of all the people, should have known what it is like to live like a person who experiences more than the rest of his peer group, yet lacks the capacity to put a name to it. Tell me, did you really care for her? no, no you didn’t!”

“Neither did you Malfoy!” Harry hissed inches after from his former nemesis’s face.

“But I was there to hold her. And she was there to hold me. And surprisingly your bloody map couldn’t trace us, wonder why!” Malfoy spat back.

“Umm. Soul Magic is the purest form of magical force, that is recognized and honored by nature and magical, animate and inanimate, objects,” Hermione prattled from behind,” Room of Requirement recognized that and kept you both hidden. But how does Harry fit into this equation? Oh! Oh! Dear,” she gasped.

Malfoy nodded at the muggle-born witch,” Yes, our magical sources complement each other. That is why we are bloody good together. That is how Harry knows when and how to defend when I am in a thick spot. We don't even need to communicate. Our magic just calls forth for the other to function in reflex. A rare thing for it to happen but there are instances.”

“Instance?” Harry snorted.

“Yes, instances, Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald,” Malfoy’s stormy blue eyes had glinted under the small pendant light

* * *

Ginny watched the men scoot up till their faces were inches away and closed her eyes. She opened them and whispered, her voice sounded painfully small and unsure. “When they tortured me, I simply looked up at the chandelier that hung above this table they would tie me upon. I dreamt it to be the both of you, instead of those vile men. I dreamt that it was your arms and hands and you both together moving, against me around me, within me. Harry, yes I do love you, But I love you too Malfoy. And If I can't have you both, I will surely die…” Neither of the two men had allowed her to say anything else. When one had done devouring her mouth, the other had taken over. Their clothes had painted the floorboards with sashes of black and white and amidst them, her vibrant red dress glowed like a flame flickering over a new candle.

* * *

Hours later, she had cried her heart out cocooned in their arms. She knew Harry had cried too when he had traced her new scars with his lips and Malfoy had openly sobbed when he had finally allowed himself to see into her battered mind. 

She felt Malfoy’s fingers tracing small patterns over her hip as Harry continued muttering sweet nothings over her forehead.

She mumbled,” I am sorry.” The two men went stiff until Harry had hooked his finger under her chin and tilted her head up. From the corner of her eyes, she could see, Malfoy. propped up on his elbow looking down at her, concern etched over his alabaster face.

“Ginny, you have nothing to apologize for. We both were prepared for this. In Fact, if it is fine with you, you can come and live with me.” Harry hummed.

“As for me, I might have a flat of my own near the Ministry, but I end up living here and sleeping on the worn-out couch most of the nights,” Malfoy chuckled.

Her eyes wandered from one man to the other in awe,” SO, you don't hate me?”

Kissing the edge of her shoulder, tracing her freckles with the tip of his long fingers, Malfoy smirked,” Love you are no longer Fraternising with the Enemy. Neither are you feeding your crush with a love potion to get him to do more than snogging behind Hogwarts Tapestries,” Harry had smirked at that.

Ginny's eyes had grown distant. She sniffed and blinked her eyes and spoke softly, snuggling into Harry's arms,” But I have been fraternizing with the enemy for so long. First Voldemort, then you, and then the Carrows and then the Lestranges.”

Malfoy interjected," Gin, in any of those cases were you the willing partner. They had tricked you, trapped you, and tortured you against your will."

Ginny stole a look at him and mumbled," Only you cared enough to stay along afterward..." she choked.

“Sush, Gin, Love, stop it, we got you. I don't want to sound smug, but the Auror department usually asks for Auror Potter and Malfoy to look into the most complicated cases.”Harry grinned.

Malfoy wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her around the waist and nuzzling against her neck, he replied gruffly,” And we both have the best track record.”

She winced when she tried to turn and Malfoy was the one to pick her up from the floor. He rolled his eyes at Potter and said derisively,” Seriously Potter, the longer I stay with you, the worse my manners become.”

Padding over the floorboard, he nodded at Harry to follow him. “Never have I mistreated a woman until now. Cavemen take their witch on the floor, gentlemen prefer the bath or the bed, Potter, the direction to the nearest bedroom?” he scowled.

Ginny shared a look with Harry from over Malfoy’s shoulders and noticed neither of them was too conscious of being naked around each other. She bit her lips and cleared her throat,” Uhm, would any of you, mind if the three of us, have a quick shower en route to the bedroom?”

Malfoy cocked his head and Hary arched his brow and both of them spoke with practiced intonation,” Your highness, your wish, our command.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is contributed to the prompt provided by Weasleys, Witches & Writers. Prompt head," Hump Day Drabble".
> 
> The prompt:  
> “So, you like Character B?”  
> “Yes.”  
> “But you like Character C, too?”  
> “...Yes.”


End file.
